In Anita's World
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: Second part of the Trainer's Heart Series, sequil to The Trip To Goldenrod. When the characters go to a special pokemon school, and get transported to a different world, what will happen to them?
1. Training

Ages: 15-May, 15-Ash, 15-Gary, 15-Cyrus, 15-Anne  
  
- 1 -  
  
July 30th, Ash was sitting on his bed, looking at the calendar. For weeks, he'd been planning to leave on a Pokemon training journey on August 1st.  
  
He sighed; thinking about the fact that he has to leave on another journey, but knew it was the only way to fulfill his dream-becoming pokemon master. His thoughts were broken when Mrs. Ketchum came in. Ash looked at her. She was beaming. "I have a surprise for you," she said  
  
"What is it?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, I just remembered this pokemon academe in Blackthorn City, where you train your pokemon plus they teach you about TM's and other things...and there's another part to this too..." she said.  
  
"I'd still be leaving," Ash pouted. Mrs. Ketchum smiled.  
  
"Ah, this is where the second part comes in.you don't want to leave May, do you? Well, she's going. I think she said she wants to learn more about electric and fire types..." she said.  
  
"I'LL GO!"  
  
"Ok, I will go make the arrangements..." Mrs. Ketchum said. She left. Ash sat, smiling, thinking about going to this school with May, making new friends, and for once of his pokemon training life, not being in danger...that's where he went wrong.  
  
Two days later, Mrs. Ketchum shook Ash awake at 5 o'clock in the morning. "Mom, why are you waking me up?" Ash groaned, sitting up.  
  
"So you can get ready! You have to catch the train to Blackthorn soon! To go to school!" Mrs. Ketchum said.  
  
"Does that school have a name?" Ash muttered, irritably.  
  
"Yes, the Blackthorn Academe Of Pokemon!" she said. Ash nodded and got up off the bed and looked at her.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"I can't get dressed with you in here, Mom!" he said. Mrs. Ketchum nodded, catching what he meant, and left.  
  
When he went downstairs, Mrs. Ketchum was making breakfast. He sat down at the table. "May called. She said that she'll see you at the train station," Mrs. Ketchum said. She set his plate down in front of him. He picked up the fork.  
  
"Ok," Ash said.  
  
"You know, your dad went to that school, and he's the pokemon master!" Mrs. Ketchum said. Ash dropped the fork. It clattered on the table.  
  
"Dad is the pokemon master!" Ash gasped.  
  
"Yes," she said, "and a good one at that!" Ash smiled slightly. He picked up the fork and set it on his plate. Mrs. Ketchum frowned. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, no, not really," Ash said, "How much time do I have?"  
  
"To get to the train station? Thirty minutes," she said. Ash nodded and stood up. He went back up stairs to get his pokemon ready.  
  
When they got to the station, the first thing Ash did was look for May. He found her, her parents, and Gary next to the train.  
  
"Hi, May. Where's Pichu?" he asked, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"In a poke ball," May said. All of a sudden, she got a strange look on her face.  
  
"Hello in there?" Ash said, waving a hand in front of her face. She didn't reply. "May to Earth? Hello again?"  
  
May didn't say or even look at him. Ash grumbled. She had never ignored him like that. "STOP IGNORING ME!" he yelled.  
  
Mrs. Oak frowned. "Don't mind Ash. He's not used to not being listened to by May. She'd usually hang onto his every word." Mrs. Ketchum said, then added, "Even if he was just being silly."  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Oak said. She looked at Ash. He sighed.  
  
"It's like she's gone into daydream land and won't come back out," he said. Mrs. Oak smiled.  
  
"Oh don't worry about her," she said.  
  
"I need my, uh," May said. Ash looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked. No reply came.  
  
"Give up, Ash!" Gary snapped.  
  
"NO!" Ash said.  
  
"Scepter," May said. Ash looked at her.  
  
"Are you AWAKE?" Ash said, taking another shot at getting her attention. She shook her head. "Er, I guess that's a no?" he asked.  
  
Gary hit Ash in the back of the head. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"  
  
"For being such a dimwit! She's trying to snap out of it!" Gary said. Ash glared at him.  
  
"You don't have to hit me in the back of my head for that you know!" he snapped.  
  
"Yes I do!" Gary said, "Maybe if you weren't such a idiotic fool you'd know that!"  
  
Gary pushed Ash too far. Ash punched him right there. "ASH KETCHUM! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Mrs. Ketchum snapped.  
  
"I've been taking insults like that for years and didn't get upset or something over it, but, for some reason, I just can't take it anymore," Ash said. He tried to keep from crying, but failed. Even though he would never admit it, he should of years back.  
  
"What a shame, the tough pokemon trainer is crying," Gary sneered.  
  
"Shut up!" Mr. Oak said. Gary looked at him. Mrs. Ketchum put a hand on her son's shoulder.  
  
Ash looked at her. His eyes had that watery look and his face was tearstained. "What's the matter, Ash?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said. May shook her head again and popped back into reality. She looked at him.  
  
May put her arms around him from behind. Ash looked at his feet. He snuffled.  
  
"I think I do," someone said. Mrs. Ketchum looked behind her. Misty stood there, tapping a foot on the sidewalk.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
  
"He's been bottling up all the pain of being teased, insulted, ect. ect. Never once did he shed one tear about it in the time I've known him." Misty said, "I've called him stubborn, dense, and stuff, but I've never meant to hurt him.unlike some people."  
  
She looked at Gary with a piercing stare. He fidgeted. "Fine, so I called him a loser once or twice." he said.  
  
Misty gave him another of her looks. "All right! All right! I called him a loser all the time! So what?" Gary said.  
  
"Why?" Mrs. Oak asked.  
  
"He hates me," Ash said. They looked at him.  
  
"He does not hate you!" Mrs. Ketchum said.  
  
"Yes, he does," Ash said.  
  
"For once in his life, Ash is right," Gary said.  
  
"See?" Ash said. He wiped away the rest of the tears.  
  
"Why don't you two get onto the train?" Mr. Oak suggested.  
  
"OK," they said. May took Ash's hand and walked over to the door of the train. They climbed up the steps and into the train.  
  
Ash bowed his head. He didn't like the fact that he, Ash Ketchum, just burst out crying at a train station. Of all places for this to happen, Ash thought.  
  
May opened the door to one of the empty train compartments. She stepped back and let Ash go in first. He collapsed onto one of the compartment's seats.  
  
May shut the door and sat down next to him. 


	2. At the Blackthorn Academe of Pokemon

- 2 -  
  
The doors got pushed opened and all of the students walked in. They stood in a vast white-tiled hallway. There were pictures hanging on the walls of pokemon and other things of that sort. The hall was covered in bright sunlight. They looked up-the ceiling was made of nothing but glass!  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm delighted you like the ceiling," some one down the hall said, "but I must get you to the Ceremony Hall." They all looked down the hall-a man with grayish-white hair that was parted in the middle was standing at the end of the hall. "Come on, now," he said.  
  
The students walked over to him. "Ok, before we go, I just want to tell you that I'm the Pokemon Battle Strategies teacher, Mr. Beacon." he said. They all nodded in unison. Mr. Beacon turned and led them to the Ceremony Hall. When there, they all sat down at the many tables. Ash, May, Anne (who had met them back in the hall), and their new friend Cyrus (who had been in the hall, with Anne) sat at the one closest to the teachers'.  
  
A woman stood up and said, "Welcome, to the Blackthorn Academe Of pokemon! I'm the headmistress, Miss. Mary Nosheno, but you can just call me 'Mistress Mary.' On Friday, we will be having a dance party so you can meet your fellow classmates! Just wear what ever you'd wear every other day of the week.  
  
"Now onto the issue of the place you will be staying...here! This school has rooms to stay in for you. They're not decorated, so you can do it the way you want! We also have 5 little living rooms. One is for 9 and 10 year olds, one for 11 and 12 year olds, one for 13 and 14 years, one for 15 and 16 years, and one for 17 and 18 years old. If you are 15, don't go into the 17 and 18 years room. Our classrooms are scattered everywhere in the building, too. There are a lot of classes, so you get to pick which ones you want to be in!" Mistress Mary said, "Mrs. Roselyn, will pass out a sheet that has the classes on them. Just check the ones you want and put your whole name on it."  
  
Mrs. Roselyn passed out the papers with pens, to each of the students. Ash, May, Cyrus, and Anne looked down the list, and with the pens, checked the ones they wanted. ________________________________________________________________ The classes: @-Anne's, #-Cyrus's, +-May's, X-Ash's  
  
#, X Pokemon Battle Strategies #, X TMs and HMs #, + Fire & Electric types Water & Ice types Grass & Psychic types Fighting & Normal types Bug & Poison types Flying & Dragon types Ground & Rock types Steel & Dark types @, X All pokemon types @, #, X, + Items Pokemon Gyms X, + Pokemon Leagues @, +, X All About Kanto & Johto @, #, X, + Pokemon's History @, #, X, + Pokemon Technologies _______________________________________________________________  
  
"What classes are you in, May?" Ash asked. She looked up.  
  
"See for yourself," she said. She handed him the sheet. He looked down it, then handed it back to her. May looked over his shoulder at his list of classes. "Ash, you must have at least eight classes!" she said.  
  
Ash shrugged. "So what?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Why would you need to do 'Pokemon Leagues?'" May asked, "You've been in the pokemon league!"  
  
"Because I want to know as much as possible. Why would you need to? Your aren't a trainer," Ash said.  
  
"Because when you try again for the title of pokemon master I'll know what's going on," she said. Before Ash could reply, Mistress Mary started talking, while Mrs. Roselyn picked up the pens and lists: "Ok, you'll get your schedule later this week. I'd like to say that this would be a good time to let you loose to explore. Get to know the school halls and rooms before next week, when you start your classes!"  
  
Everyone stood up and went out the double doors to the hallway out side. There, Ash, May, Cyrus, and Anne went to search for all of the classrooms in the school. 


	3. The Doorway to the Sorceress’s Word

- 3 -  
  
Ash, May, Cyrus, and Anne walked to the ceremony hall on Thursday night, for the dance party. Ash opened the doors when they made it. They all walked into the room. Almost all of the students were there, and you could spot a teacher here and there, watching for troublemakers.  
  
They stood next to the dance floor talking for a bit. "Ash, look over there," May said, pointing over to the right. Ash looked in that direction. A 12-year-old boy was hitting a 9-year-old girl. She was crying.  
  
Ash walked over, May, Cyrus, and Anne right behind him. "Leave her alone," he said.  
  
The boy looked up at him. He turned as white as a ghost. "All right!" he said, then he ran for it.  
  
Ash got down on his knees, being a lot taller then the 9-year-old. "You all right?" he asked. The girl had stopped crying.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for helping me," she said shyly.  
  
"No problem," Ash said, puzzled by the fact that she made it sound like he hadn't just told him to go away. She gave him a small hug and skipped away to one of the teachers. Ash stood up and looked at Anne and Cyrus. "Where's May?" he asked.  
  
"Over there," said Anne, nodding in the direction of one of the teachers. She was talking about one of her classes.  
  
"What kind of things will we be learning in Fire and Electric Types class, Miss Kindle?" May asked.  
  
"All sorts. Attacks, what pokemon are fire and electric types, anything that has to do with those types of pokemon..." Miss Kindle said. Ash, Anne, and Cyrus came over.  
  
"I can't wait for classes to start. Oh, hi. I was just talking to Miss Kindle, the Fire and Electric Types teacher," she said.  
  
"Well, at least you know one of our teachers," Cyrus said. Miss Kindle smiled.  
  
"Well, May. I'll see you when classes start," she said.  
  
"Ok, bye." May said.  
  
"Bye," Miss Kindle said. She walked away.  
  
"Why don't we just go back to the 15\16 room? We aren't doing much here..." Cyrus suggested. They all nodded in agreement and went back to the 15\16 room.  
  
Anne and Cyrus were down on the floor, playing a game of checkers (Anne winning). Ash was sitting in an armchair, looking at the students that came in and out. May was walking around the room, until she went and stood next to Ash. He didn't really take notice.  
  
May sat down on his lap and said, "Ashy, will you read me a story?"  
  
Anne and Cyrus roared with laughter. May and Ash were laughing also. After they settled down a little, Ash asked, "May, why in the world are you sitting on my lap? Because I know the reason isn't that you want me to read to you!"  
  
"I don't know." she said, "I just want to be with you."  
  
"Don't you mean on him? Because, think about it, your sitting on him!" Cyrus said. Ash laughed.  
  
"Are you finished yet, Cyrus?" Ash asked. Cyrus nodded. "Good," May said  
  
"Come on, Cyrus! We still have a game to finish!" Anne said. Cyrus nodded, picked up a checker, and moved it.  
  
"Ash? I just thought of it. Why didn't you bring your Pikachu?" May asked.  
  
"Pikachu? I got it to finally stay in a poke ball, but only if I let it out every once in a while." he said, "May, I got a question. What's a scepter?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "I really don't know..." she said, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Remember at the train station at Pallet? What you said? You had mentioned a scepter," he said. She nodded. They started kissing.  
  
Anne looked up from the board and said to Cyrus, "Cyrus, look at Ash and May."  
  
He turned around to do what she said. His mouth formed an evil grin. "I've got a idea for a trick we can play on them." he said. Anne was excited.  
  
"What ever it is, let's do it!" she whispered. Cyrus nodded and explained to her the plan. She nodded and whispered 'Go for it!'  
  
Cyrus, on his hands and knees, crawled next to the chair. He took hold of a bar that came out of the side of it. He pushed it down. The back of the chair went back, so Ash was lying flat on his back, and the front (the foot rest thing that is in it) came up. May, who was still on his lap at that moment, was now lying on top of him.  
  
Anne and Cyrus roared with laughter. Ash and May had broke apart and was looking at Cyrus.  
  
"Ash? Can you do me a favor? May asked.  
  
"I guess. What is it?" Ash asked.  
  
"Kill Cyrus for me," she said.  
  
"Sure," he said, "CYRUS, YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD!"  
  
"Please, wait! I've got to tell you about some thing I found in an abandoned classroom!" Cyrus screamed.  
  
"What is it?" May asked.  
  
"Well, I walked in and shut the door. I turned on the light, and right in the middle of the room is a doorway! I opened it and I saw a village through it!" he said, "Anne was with me, too! Ask her!"  
  
"It was there!" Anne said.  
  
"I'd like to see it," May said.  
  
"Me, too," Ash said.  
  
"Ok, I'll take you now," Cyrus said.  
  
"One small problem, though," Ash said.  
  
"What's that?" Anne asked.  
  
"May is on me," Ash said. May hurried off of him and stood next to the chair. Cyrus pulled the bar back up. Ash stood up next to May. Cyrus and Anne got up and lead them through the hallways to a door at the end of one of the halls.  
  
"In here," Cyrus said. He opened the door and walked in. The others followed. Just like he said, there was a door in the middle of the room.  
  
They walked over to it. Cyrus opened the strange door. They saw a village through it. "Ash, look at the frame of this door," May said. Ash looked at it and saw that there was writing on it: The one, who must find the scepter, shall come through this door; three friends shall come: one that is new, one that is actually a relative, and one that is very, very close.  
  
"Who?" Anne asked.  
  
"Me," May said  
  
"You? How do you know?" Cyrus said.  
  
"Think about it," May said, "Three friends. One that is new, that's you, Cyrus. One that is actually a relative, that's Anne. Then there's the one that's very, very close. That's Ash."  
  
"Oh, yes. You two were VERY close today..." Cyrus said.  
  
"Shut up," Ash said.  
  
"I got a idea! Let's go back get our clothes and stuff like that then come back here and go through this thing!" Anne said.  
  
"That's a good idea, Anne," May said sarcastically. Ash and Cyrus shook their heads.  
  
"Come on. We ought to do what she said," Ash said. May nodded and went to the door.  
  
"Beat you there, Ash!" she yelled, running out of the room. Ash sighed, but followed after her with Cyrus and Anne.  
  
When they had come back to the doorway, May stepped in front of it, but didn't go in. "I can't. I'm scared to," she said.  
  
Ash stepped next to her. He took her hand. "We'll go together," he said.  
  
She smiled. They stepped closer to the doorway. "Be careful!" squeaked Anne.  
  
May and Ash flat out ran through it and disappeared. Anne stifled a cry. "Come on, Anne!" Cyrus yelled. He grabbed her wrist and ran after Ash and May. 


	4. May’s First Encounter With the Sorceress

- 4 -  
  
They were on a wide road that went through this new village. People started to gather. "SHE'S HERE AT LONG LAST!" a woman shrieked.  
  
A man walked up to her. He looked rich. "Hello! I am King Bandstrum! I can guess you are, oh, I don't know, students from a school from another world?" he asked. They nodded.  
  
"Well, follow me! You can stay at the palace while you are here!" he said. They followed him through the crowd to a carriage, which they climbed into with the king.  
  
At the palace, the queen was having a fit. "I know who she is! She is the one to defeat the sorceress, Anita! I sense that she is missing the scepter she needs..." the queen said, "You four's names are May, Ash, Anne, and Cyrus. Am I correct?"  
  
They nodded to her. "Well, now that you are here, May, you have a big task in front of you. You must find the scepter plus defeat the sorceress in three separate battles. In each battle, you transform into some thing you both agree to, then the battle starts until one can't battle any more, or gives up."  
  
May nodded. Then they heard some thing flapping its wings. "It's Anita...on her dragon..." the king said, "It's time for your first battle. Lead Anita some where else, then it's all up to how you transform and what."  
  
"Only you and one other may go," the queen said. May sighed and looked at Anne, Cyrus, and Ash.  
  
"Ash, I want you to come. It's for a special reason," May said.  
  
"Ash, you go with her. May, listen carefully, I'm going to tell you a saying, you must say it to transform, since you don't have the scepter," the queen said, "To transform, I shall use, the greatest magic in the world! The magic of the love between me and another!"  
  
May nodded and walked over to the door, Ash behind her. "Be careful!" Anne yelled. "Kick that sorceress's butt!" Cyrus said.  
  
May opened the door and stepped out. A black dragon was hovering a few feet above ground. A girl of 15 was sitting on top of it. "Anita! Who are you looking for?" May asked. Anita looked at her.  
  
"Any of your business?" she said.  
  
"Yes, because I'm the one you're looking for!" she yelled. Anita smiled evilly.  
  
"You want me? Come and get me, Anita!" May snapped. She raced through the now empty streets, Ash beside her, and the sorceress above her. When they made it to a large field, May stopped.  
  
"Come down here and fight like the evil sorceress you are!" she said. Anita jumped down to the ground in front of May.  
  
"Unicorn," Anita said.  
  
"Unicorn, eh?" May said, "All right then. Ash, come here." Ash walked over, confused, and stood next to her. She took hold of his hand, determination in her eyes. Being together would strengthen her. "TO TRANSFORM, I SHALL USE, THE GREATEST MAGIC IN THE WORLD! THE MAGIC OF THE LOVE BETWEEN ME AND ANOTHER!"  
  
She let go. She was transforming! It worked! Ash backed away cautiously. A unicorn of red and orange, with a horn and hooves made of gold. Anita transformed into a pure black unicorn, with a steel horn and hooves.  
  
The two of them ran at each other. May was hit across the neck with Anita's steel horn. She backed off, blood dripping down her neck. Ash cringed.  
  
May bowed her head, going to strike. At full speed, she charged at the sorceress. Anita was hit in the side. Anita reared up onto her hind legs and landed on the ground with a boom. May stood ready. Anita charged towards her, sharp horn pointed at her chest. May was hit.  
  
She hit the ground, but got back up. She was covered in blood. May didn't look ready for another hit. She reared up onto her hind legs, catching Anita on the muzzle with her front hooves. Blood dribbled out of Anita's nose.  
  
Anita slashed her across side. That did it. May was down. They transformed back to their human selves. Ash ran over.  
  
May collapsed, her dark hair slightly covering her face. Ash looked her over, checking her bleeding wounds. "Pathetic." Anita spat, "Now, what about you?"  
  
She took her scepter out (black, green sun) and pointed it at Ash. "I wonder what you would look like as a Dalmatian..." she said softly. Ash looked up at her, fear in his eyes. Anita pointed the scepter at him. She said some thing under her breath, and then the scepter started to glow. Magic surged through it, to the very tip of it.  
  
Ash felt pain in every bone in his body. The sorceress was making him into a Dalmatian. "You look very unusual as a Dalmatian. Anita said. He growled, then looked at May. He whined.  
  
"Hmmm, I think I'll heal her and do the same to her as I did to you..." Anita said. She pointed the scepter at May. Ash barked and barked. Like she said, she healed May, but made her into a Dalmatian, too.  
  
"Bye-bye, doggies!" Anita said, getting up on the dragon. She flew away. Ash whined again. May, who had been unconscious, was now awake. She tried to yell out, but all that came out were barks.  
  
Ash whined. May turned her head to look at him. She growled. Ash lied down with his head on his front paws, and whined again. They sat there a moment, and then Ash got up and barked out what happened. She whined.  
  
(Going to dub things they say into human language from now on) "We have to get to the village," May said. Ash nodded, which looked weird, him being a Dalmatian at the moment. They walked through the field. 


	5. A Rest between Battles

- 5 -  
  
Ash and May (still Dalmatians) stopped at a river at the edge of the field. The water was fast and was like rapids. They sat there, watching the water, when May went to the edge. The scepter was in the river!  
  
She tried to get into the water, but Ash got her by her tail, with his razor-sharp teeth, to hold her back. The scepter bobbed up and down in the water until it sank below the surface. May whined.  
  
She lied down on the ground near the river. Ash lied down next to her. They lied there, together, until it was time to try to get back to the village again.  
  
When they walked through the village to the palace, people would look at them awkwardly. At the palace was some one they did not expect to see...  
  
"Maggie, we haven't seen them since they left to battle the Sorceress," the king said. Mrs. Oak was there.  
  
"Where could they be-" she started. She was looking at the Dalmatians. "I think I just found them," she said.  
  
She took her scepter out, and used it to change them back.  
  
"Thank you, Mom!" May yelled.  
  
"No problem," she said. Ash and May went up to the queen.  
  
"I'll lead you to your room if you like," she said. They nodded.  
  
"We have two spare bed rooms. The good thing is that the beds are big enough for two people, not one," she said. They went up a flight of stairs. She led them to a door on the right hand side of the hallway. "This ones yours."  
  
They nodded. The queen left. "Let's go in," May said. She opened the door.  
  
A giant canopy bed was in the room. There was also a balcony, a few dressers, etc.  
  
May and Ash sat down on the bed. He tried to take his poke balls off his belt, but they weren't there! "MY POKEMON ARE GONE!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Are you sure?" May asked. Ash nodded.  
  
"Positive," he said.  
  
"Your pokemon are back at your school," a voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" May asked. An 18-year-old woman stepped into the room.  
  
"I am Gem," she said, "and don't worry about your pokemon."  
  
"Where are they? Why are they at school? They were on my belt when we went through that door thing," Ash said.  
  
"When you went through, the pokemon were sent to a special person at your school, who will take care of them during you absence," Gem said.  
  
"Oh well...I guess I shouldn't worry to much about it...they are back at the school...were ever it is..." Ash said.  
  
"I shall leave you," Gem said. She backed out of sight into the hall. Ash frowned. May kissed him. His pokemon got wiped from his mind.  
  
Ash got her into a hug, but staying in the kiss. He lied back on the bed. They lied there, kissing, until some one said, "Whoa, there! There are people in the room you know!" It was Anne.  
  
Ash and May broke apart and sat up. "ANNE!" May yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"  
  
"Hey, what's the problem? I just came in here to see what you were doing." Anne said, "What's the harm in that?"  
  
"Anne, why did you want to know what we were doing?" Ash asked calmly.  
  
"Because I was curious." Anne said, "I wanted to tell you that's it nearly 11:00, and you have another battle to go to against that sorceress person tomorrow..." Anne said. May groaned.  
  
"Again? Why so soon?" May whined. Anne shrugged and left. "Why do I have to be the one to battle the sorceress?" May cried.  
  
Ash yawned and said, "May, come on, let's go to sleep." She nodded and climbed all the way onto the bed.  
  
May cuddled up next to Ash, who pulled the blanket up, and went to sleep. 


	6. The UndertheSea Battle

- 6 -  
  
"May, wake up!" Ash said quickly. May stirred awake.  
  
"Huh?" she said.  
  
"The queen and king want to see you, now!" he said. May sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Where are they?" she said.  
  
"Down stairs," Ash said.  
  
"If they say that I can take some one with me to that stupid battle again, I'm taking you again," she said.  
  
"Alright," Ash said shrugging, "I just don't want to be turned into a Dalmatian again, that's all."  
  
She laughed and got out of the bed. She got her brush and brushed her hair first before going down stairs.  
  
She stepped in front of the king and Queen. "May, Gem has sensed that you will find your scepter before this next battle...right before it," the queen said.  
  
"We need to tell you how to use the scepter," the king said.  
  
"To use the scepter, wave in a complete circle and then say 'By the magic of the scepter, transform me by my special power!'" the queen said. May nodded.  
  
"Where is this battle going to be?" May asked.  
  
"Where the land ends, and the water begins," some one said. Gem had come in.  
  
"The ocean!" May said.  
  
"Yes, and you better hurry! You must get there!" the king hurried her. She went to the door and walked out. Ash followed her.  
  
A few minutes later the grasses of the fields were turning to bright yellow sand. They stood at the waters edge, waiting. Something moved in the water-it was the sorceress.  
  
"What are you doing in there, Anita?" May asked, "Get up here so we can begin the battle!"  
  
"I can't," Anita said, "I transformed into a mermaid. And yes, that's what I picked."  
  
"Ok, and...I FOUND THE SCEPTER AGAIN!" May yelled. She jumped into the water. Ash was trying to see where the scepter was, but it didn't take long. It was bobbing up and down a few feet from the shore. Anita was in shock from May's outburst, but recovered quickly-but not fast enough. May had gotten the scepter.  
  
As the queen had instructed, May waved the scepter in a complete circle. It started to glow. She took a deep breath and said, "By the magic of the scepter, transform me by my special power!" The scepter grew brighter. May screamed in pain.  
  
Ash scrambled into the water. He hurried to get out there to her. When he had gotten to May, she grabbed hold of his arm.  
  
He winced in pain. Her nails were digging into his skin, and it hurt. Ash noticed that May was gritting her teeth.  
  
She went limp. Ash held her up, keeping her from sinking under the water. Anita swam over, but did not make one move of attack. He saw, to his surprise, that May smiled. She slashed Anita in the face with her nails.  
  
Ash just noticed that her nails were sharp and pointed. Anita glared at her. She charged right at them. May pushed Ash down under the water and went down herself.  
  
Anita dove under the water. May spun around to be face to face with her (Ash had moved out of the way of the two of them). She took the scepter and hit Anita in the side of the head with it. May muttered something, bubbles coming out of her mouth.  
  
Ash felt like his chest had just tightened up. The pain from the lack of oxygen suddenly disappeared. In confusion, he looked at May for an answer. She waved the scepter in reply to his look.  
  
Anita had shook it off and gave May a hard blow in the jaw. May cringed in pain and then punched Anita. There had been a few jagged rocks around. Anita hit her head on one of the rocks. She was knocked unconscious.  
  
May pulled Anita to the surface of the water. Ash was a few inches from her. "How long was that battle? Two or three minutes?" Ash asked.  
  
"Three," May said, "That was very short."  
  
"What are we suppose to do about Anita?" Ash asked.  
  
"I don't know...Help me get her to shore," May said. Ash swam over to her and got Anita to the shore. May transformed back to her human self. She scrabbled out of the water and over to Ash.  
  
"We could get Anita to her house or where ever she stays." May said.  
  
"How?" asked Ash.  
  
"Hmmm," May sighed, "Good question..."  
  
May was playing with the hem of her shirt. "I tore my shirt when I battled Anita," she said, pointing to a rip near the bottom hem. Ash shrugged and looked around.  
  
"We could, erm, take her to the palace?" he said.  
  
"Good idea...but if we do that they would have her killed..." May said.  
  
"Then what should we do?" he asked. May shrugged.  
  
"Wait until she wakes up," she said. Ash frowned.  
  
"We'll do that then," Ash said. They sat there waiting for Anita to come round.  
  
"Huh? Where am I? What happened?" Anita asked, when she awoke from being unconscious.  
  
"You where knocked out," May said.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing here!" Anita said.  
  
"Waiting for you to wake up," Ash said. She sat up.  
  
"You didn't need to," Anita spat.  
  
"Well, we did," May said calmly.  
  
"I'm out of here!" Anita said. She stood up.  
  
"Whoa there! Where do you think you're going?" May asked.  
  
"Back to my headquarters," Anita spat, "Where's my dragon?"  
  
"How should we know?" May said.  
  
"Fool! She's over there!" Anita sneered. She pointed to the end of the beach where the black dragon lay on the yellow sand. "Get over here, NOW!" Anita barked.  
  
The dragon stood up, flew into the air, and glided over. Anita jumped on top of it.  
  
"Listen to me. I don't want you being nice to me. I can't stand it when people are nice to me." Anita said. The dragon flapped its wings and soared out of sight.  
  
"Let's go back to the palace and tell the others what happened," May said. Ash nodded.  
  
"Beat you there," Ash said. He ran to the edge of the field and turned around. May was getting the scepter from the edge of the water. She ran up to Ash.  
  
"Beat you there," she said. They ran all the way to the palace, where they told Anne, Cyrus, the king, and the queen about what happened. 


	7. Fun between Battles

- 7 -  
  
"What do you all want to do?" Anne asked. They were all sitting around in Ash and May's room.  
  
"We don't know," Ash, Cyrus, and May said.  
  
"I want to go swimming," whined Anne, "Do any of you know where I can go swimming?"  
  
"Yes," May said, "There's this beach you can go."  
  
"You all want to come?" Anne asked.  
  
"Sure," the rest of the group said.  
  
"May, why don't we go look at the pretty horsies in the stables?" Anne said, "So those two can get ready." She pointed to Ash and Cyrus.  
  
"Ok, I always like going to see horses. They're my favorite animal..." May said. Anne and her stood up.  
  
"Let's go," Anne said. She walked over to the door and pulled it open and walked out. May hurried to catch up to her.  
  
"I'm going to go to Anne and mine's room to get ready to go to the beach," Cyrus said. Ash shrugged. Cyrus went to the door and turned around to look at Ash, who was looking at him, upside down.  
  
"You are weird," Cyrus muttered, leaving. Ash sighed and sat up-he had been lying on the bed the whole time-and hopped off it. He walked over to his book bag.  
  
**********At the stables********** "These horses are beautiful!" Anne said. May nodded.  
  
"They are indeed. This one's coat is the color of cherry wood," May said. Anne walked over to see.  
  
"May, shouldn't we go back to the palace?" Anne asked.  
  
"Maybe," May said. Anne skipped to the entrance of the stables. May walked behind her.  
  
*******Back at the palace******** "I can't believe it takes so long to look at horses," Ash said bitterly. He sat on the bed waiting for them to return from the stables. It had only taken one minute to get ready to go swimming.  
  
Ash could hear footsteps in the hall. "Ow!" he heard someone say. He walked over to the door and opened it. May had been leaning against the door, trying to hold herself up because Anne had on accident ran into her and knocked her off balance. When he opened the door, May fell right into his arms.  
  
"You all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," May said.  
  
"Sorry May..." Anne said.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed.  
  
"Anne, would you know where Cyrus is?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes, we saw him. He said he was going to the Armory." Anne said.  
  
"Ok. I want to go ask him something," Ash said. May stood up straight. She turned to look at him.  
  
"It's the last door down the hall," she said, "and it should have a sword looking thing next to it."  
  
Ash nodded and walked past. May and Anne walked in and shut the door. May grabbed her bag and looked through it.  
  
"May, you're going to wear a two-piece bathing suit?" Anne yelled, when May had taken every thing out and finally got what she wanted.  
  
"Yes. Is that a problem?" May asked.  
  
"No. No problem." Anne said, " You know what? Ash will be drooling when he sees you in that!"  
  
"So?" May said.  
  
Anne shook her head. She said, "See you in a bit."  
  
"Whatever," May said. Anne sighed and walked over to the door. She opened it, walked out, and shut the door. May sat down on the bed and pulled her shoes and socks off. She looked at the picture on the wall.  
  
She continued to get ready.  
  
Two minutes later. "Give me that blanket," May said. Anne handed it to her.  
  
"What do you need that for?" Anne asked.  
  
" Well, I wrap this around me, he comes, right? When he asks why I have it, I say 'I'm cold'. He'll must likely come over to where I'm going to be and hold me and when you give me the q to do it, I drop the blanket," May said. Anne nodded. Just then they heard Cyrus say something outside.  
  
"Why worry about it? Just think about this very minute, not what's going to happen in that third battle..." and Ash said. "Sure, I guess I should."  
  
Ash turned the doorknob and opened the door slightly. He stuck his head in. May smiled.  
  
"Ash, don't tell me your afraid that I bite," she said. He came in completely.  
  
"What's with the blanket?" he asked.  
  
"I'm cold," May said. As she suspected, Ash came over and got her into a hug.  
  
"Is this any better?" he asked. She nodded. They were in complete silence until Anne started whistling. That was the q. May-little by little- let go of the blanket. It fell limply to the floor.  
  
"Ash?" May said. He looked at her. His eyes went wide. Ash stepped back so she was at arms length away and looked her up and down.  
  
"Uh," Ash said-he was speechless.  
  
"I think I shall be going now," Anne said. She walked out.  
  
"Well?" May said.  
  
"Uh...I, uh..." Ash said. May smiled. She hugged Ash tightly.  
  
"What 'cha think, Ashy-boy?" May asked. He shook himself mentally.  
  
"Huh?" he said.  
  
"Let's go sit down. You look like your going to faint standing," May said. Ash nodded. He went over to the bed and collapsed on it. May went over and sat down next to him.  
  
Ash put his hand over his eyes, blocking everything from view. May smiled. "Ash?" she asked.  
  
Ash raised his hand off his eyes a little to look at her. Again, trying not to let her notice this time, he looked her up and down. May smiled again and said, "Ash, I know you're looking at me."  
  
It startled him. May was still smiling. She lied back on the bed like he was. Ash couldn't help but watch as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took in and out. He shook his head to try to get rid of a thought he just had that he didn't want, but without success.  
  
"Ack! Ew! Why did I just think that! It is perverted!" Ash yelled, "Why can't I make this stop!" May's smile grew even bigger.  
  
"What did you say, Ashy?" May asked.  
  
"Er, nothing!" he said quickly.  
  
"What you said had 11 words in it. 'Nothing' is just one," May said.  
  
"Are you going to put me on the spot so I am forced to tell you?" Ash  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine. I said that I just had one of the most perverted thought!" he said. May giggled.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"You heard it the first time I said it, didn't you?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to see if you would try to cover it up," May said.  
  
"Did I?" he asked.  
  
"You tried." May said.  
  
"But why is this happening? Why am I thinking like this and looking at you like this?" Ash asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think I want to," May said. Ash frowned. May looked at him. She edged a little closer to him.  
  
"Ashy?" she asked. Ash turned his head to look at her. Right when he did that, May kissed him on the lips. He hugged her.  
  
When they pulled out of the kiss, May giggled. Ash looked at her awkwardly. "Wait a minute! You had your tongue in my mouth! Ew!" he said, faking disgust. May giggled again.  
  
"It's called a French Kiss," she said.  
  
"A French Kiss? You call that a French Kiss?" he asked. May nodded. Ash grinned. "I bet I can do better."  
  
"Prove it," May said. Ash grinned again. He pulled her onto himself and kissed her. May was quite surprised.  
  
Anne pushed Cyrus, him trying to stop her. When she had pushed him all the way into Ash and May's room, she made sure to lock the door so Cyrus could not run out.  
  
Cyrus was looking at the kissing couple. He had a smile that said he was about to say something to them. He walked over to the bed and said. "I got an idea, let's have a little kissing contest, shall we?"  
  
Startled by him, they fell off the bed and looked at him. Cyrus had a big smile now. Anne was watching them. May and Ash blushed. "Now that you two have stopped kissing," Cyrus said, "let's go to the beach."  
  
May and Ash hurried to get up off the floor. Anne unlocked the door and walked out, the rest of the group behind her.  
  
Ash and Cyrus were talking in low voices. "What were you two doing?" Cyrus asked.  
  
"Kissing," Ash said.  
  
"You want her!" Cyrus said, "That is, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I do not want her that way," Ash lied.  
  
"I have a idea...wipe the drool off your chin, look at me and not May when you talk, and then say it!" Cyrus said. Ash glared at him.  
  
"I am a dignified 15-year-old, thank you very much," Ash said.  
  
"Yeah right," Cyrus sneered, "You are horrible at lying." Ash stayed silent.  
  
"Knew it! You can't even respond! Guess what, May!" Cyrus yelled. Ash clamped his hand over Cyrus's mouth. May looked at them.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Heh heh heh, nothing May, nothing at all," Ash said. May frowned. Ash let go of Cyrus and threatened to hurt him if he said a word to May.  
  
When they got to the beach, Ash looked at Cyrus, took a handful of sand, and threw it at Cyrus's face. Cyrus wiped the sand off his face and stared at Ash, who was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
May pulled Ash down onto the ground. "Ash! Stop squirming!" May said.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Ash asked.  
  
"Put sun tan lotion on you," May said.  
  
"Oh," Ash said. He lied down on his stomach and stayed still. May rubbed the lotion on his back and shoulders. Her nails scratched against his sides as she rubbed, and she didn't even know that Ash was stifling a laugh because it tickled him. Next, she did his neck, chest, and stomach.  
  
May let him put lotion on her. When May had started laughing when he put lotion on her stomach, he started to tickle her. She was laughing like a lunatic by the time he stopped. Ash let her catch her breath before putting more lotion on her. He did her neck and stopped a little below her collarbone, not wanting to her to get mad.  
  
She sat up and looked over at Cyrus and Anne. "Hey," May said.  
  
They looked at her. "Why don't we play water tag?" she asked.  
  
"All right," they all said. May smiled.  
  
"Ok. The only rule is no splashing," May said. They all agreed to and went in the water.  
  
"Who's it?" Anne asked.  
  
"I say Ash should be," Cyrus said.  
  
Ash went right up to him and said, "Ask the others."  
  
Anne and May agreed. Ash tagged Cyrus on the shoulder before bolting. Cyrus tagged Anne and Anne tagged May, etc., ect. The game went on for 30 minutes.  
  
May was behind a rock that jutted out 10 feet from the water. Ash was on the other side, opposite of May. She decided to play a sneak attack on him, so she sank low enough in the water so you would only be able to see her eyes.  
  
She swam around the rock so she was next to Ash. When she was about to do the attack, Cyrus told Ash to watch out. He turned his head to look, making her go under. When he had finally looked the other way she jumped out of the water and pushed him under.  
  
Ash struggled to the surface and looked at May, who was laughing at how easy it was to do that. He pushed her under the water, but got pulled down also. When they surfaced, Cyrus and Anne were looking at them. "Are you two trying to drown each other?" Anne asked.  
  
"No," they said. Ash and May went over by Cyrus and Anne,  
  
"I told you to watch out, Ash," Cyrus said. Ash splashed him in the face.  
  
"It's getting cold out here...why don't we go back to the palace?" Anne asked. They all nodded.  
  
They climbed up to the shore. Ash, May, Anne, and Cyrus grabbed their things and headed back to the palace.  
  
When they got there and had gotten dressed, May and Ash were in their room. They were lying on their bed. May had her head on his chest, while he had his arms around her. They fell asleep in that position. 


	8. Surprises, Then Death

- 8 -  
  
The queen walked into Ash and May's room, to wake them up for the third and final round with Anita. She looked at the two of them together, smiling. She shook them awake. They looked at her with weary eyes. "You two should get ready for the last battle with Anita," she said.  
  
She walked out of the room. Ash and May looked at each other. May got off the bed and, sulking, grabbed the hairbrush and started pulling it through her hair. Ash got up and stretched to get rid of the stiffness in his arms and legs. When they had gotten ready for the battle, her and Ash went down the stairs. The queen and king were sitting at their thrones when they walked up.  
  
The queen walked up to them and smiled. "May, you are a very beautiful young lady. It's too bad that you had to go through with this and there's still one more to go. At least you have a handsome young man (Ash blushes) by your side to help you along the way." she said, "Sadly this battle is to the death."  
  
"TO THE DEATH?" they yelled. She nodded grimly.  
  
"To the death," she said, "and this time...there is no transforming." May shuddered. The king got up and went up next to the queen.  
  
"It's sad," he said, "but it has to be done. Good luck to you." May went to the door and out. Ash followed behind her.  
  
They were silent as they went through the village. People said that they would pray for the best and good luck to her. May silently cried, fearing for her life.  
  
When they saw Anita, May walked up to her. Anita looked up at her with emotionless eyes. It scared her at how she looked.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Anita said softly. That surprised them, because she usually snapped at them. May stepped back.  
  
Ash got out of the way of the two of them. Anita reluctantly punched May in the jaw. May wasn't going to fight back until she tried to stop Anita. "Anita, why should it end with one of us dying?" May asked. Anita made another swing at her, but that time May dodged it.  
  
"Because the prophases says that one of us dies in the third battle." Anita said, "So it must be done." May looked at her.  
  
"No it doesn't," May said. Anita looked at the ground. Ash looked at the two of them standing there.  
  
"I wish it wouldn't. I've never wanted this," Anita admitted softly, "I've been so mean and cruel to everyone here and felt no remorse for hurting someone. For some reason, I have become a lot less cruel then before. It's like some thing has happened this past few days that has made this happen." May looked puzzled.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but does this have any point?" May asked. Anita nodded.  
  
"Remember the second battle?" she asked. May nodded. "Well, I didn't even try to beat you. Something told me that if I beat you in the second, I'd beat you in the third. I guess it was seeing you with Ash, it was like if one of us was to die, it shouldn't be you. I've hidden this from every one that even talks to me."  
  
Ash looked at May, who was surprised at what Anita said. "Listen, I'm going to do some thing and I don't want you to stop me," Anita sighed.  
  
May shrugged. Anita looked to the right, where a canyon lay. She walked over and looked over the edge.  
  
May watched as Anita bit her lip, before walking right off the edge. May looked at Ash, in shock. "Why did she do that?" she asked.  
  
Ash walked next to her and said, "I don't know why she just did that."  
  
They decided to go tell the king and queen about that and see what they say. When they were standing in front of them, done explaining about it, the king looked up at them. "Well, that is very...unusual." he said.  
  
Ash and May went to tell Cyrus and Anne about it, too. They were just as surprised as the king was and the queen was. The group looked at the clock that rang that it was noon.  
  
The queen came up to their room to tell them that it was time for them to return to their world. "Good-bye May, and to the rest of you," she said.  
  
They were at a port to the pokemon world, ready to go back. Ash looked at the rest of them. "Race ya," he said.  
  
They ran through the port and back to the world that was familiar to them. 


	9. The Train to Pallet Town

- 9 -  
  
Ash, May, Cyrus, and Anne walked through the halls of the pokemon academe. They saw Mistress Mary walking to the ceremony hall, so they went up to her. She looked at them and smiled. "So, you four are back," she said, "Did you have fun?"  
  
They looked at her puzzled. She smiled again. "Did you beat Anita, May?" she asked.  
  
"No," May said, "she beat herself." Mistress Mary looked at the rest of the group.  
  
"Ash, what pokemon did you bring at the start of the school year?" Mistress Mary asked. Ash thought a minute.  
  
"Pikachu, Tododile, Chikorita, Cynaquil, Beedrill, and Espeon. And what do you mean by 'the start of the school year?' It should still be the beginning of school!" he said.  
  
"Time in the pokemon is a whole lot faster then where you were at." Mistress Mary said. She took 6 poke balls out of her pocket and tossed them to Ash. "And those are your pokemon."  
  
She tossed them all their own pokemon and led them the rest of the way to the ceremony hall. All of the students had their stuff and was ready to leave. Mistress Mary looked around at all of the students.  
  
When Ash. May, Cyrus, and Anne had sat down, Mistress Mary said, "Well, I hope you all had a very good school year and that the classes you took help you on raising and knowing the pokemon in this world. You will be loading the buses to the train station right now."  
  
Everyone stood up and went out of the ceremony hall and out the front doors. They loaded onto the buses, then onto the train when at the station. Ash, May, Cyrus, and Anne got a compartment to themselves.  
  
They sat talking until the train stopped at Saffron, when Anne and Cyrus had to say good-bye and get off. May and Ash sat in silence a few minutes after the train started running again.  
  
They talked about their adventure until the train finally stopped at Pallet Town. May and Ash climbed off. Misty walked up with Brock and Mrs. Ketchum. "How was school?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
  
"Why don't we tell you about all of the stuff that happened at school when we get back to the house?" Ash asked. They agreed and started to the car. Ash and May stayed a few steps behind the rest. "Why don't we leave out a few minor details of what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Good idea," May agreed. They climbed into the car and went to Ash's house.  
  
When they were all inside the house ten minutes later, they sat down to hear about what happened. "It was the Thursday after we got there. We were in the 15\16 room. Anne and Cyrus were playing checkers and Ash was watching the students go in and out of the room, and I was-" May said.  
  
"You were standing next to me until you sat down on my lap," Ash said. Every one looked at him.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said that May sat down on my lap," Ash said. Brock chuckled.  
  
"Never heard of that before," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Now you did," Misty said. They all laughed. Ash and May continued telling them what happened, Mrs. Ketchum frowned when they told her about that trick Cyrus pulled on them. It was 11:00 p.m. by the time they finished telling about everything, leaving some things out.  
  
"I've got to go," Misty said, "That sounded like a very exciting adventure you had."  
  
"Me too," Brock said, "I agree with Misty on the story, too." They said good-bye and left. Ash, May, and Mrs. Ketchum stayed up past 12:00, until May had to go to her house for the rest of night.  
  
Ash said good night and went up stairs to his bedroom, thoughts of the past few days (months in pokemon world time), until he fell asleep. 


End file.
